


The Best Way To Get Over Someone (Is To Get Under Someone Else)

by psychoroach



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Divorces will be gotten., Don't Worry., F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Camille and Angela help Booth with his heartbreak over his relationship with Brennan.





	The Best Way To Get Over Someone (Is To Get Under Someone Else)

**Author's Note:**

> Read, review, kudos!

Booth sat in his crappy apartment, drinking the last of a six pack he'd gotten himself. He had another in the fridge cooling, but wondered to himself if it was a good idea to touch it since he had work the next day. He was trying to focus on the Eagles game playing on the tv, but he couldn't, his thoughts consumed with Brennan and Christine. She'd texted him early that night, a picture of Christine as Brennan was reading her a story before bedtime. Of course Brennan being Brennan it was a Magic School Bus book about the human body. If Booth knew her as well as he knew he did, she was probably doing more dissection of the book than actually reading it. But Christine was at the age that she wouldn't care about any of that, just happy her mom was reading her a story. 

Thinking about it depressed Booth even more and he downed another long pull of beer. He'd come home right after work that afternoon, having investigated the strangest case he ever saw up to that point (seriously anyone who got that obsessed over a cookie jar needed a few dozen sessions with a good psychiatrist) and being around Brennan so much was so hard. All he wanted to do was get down on his knees and beg her forgiveness, tell her he'd be better, but he knew she wouldn't accept it, and he knew he couldn't do that either. He'd gone to his first gambler's anonymous meeting and he knew he was nowhere near ready to give it a try with Brennan again. It just sucked that he had yet another failed relationship under his belt. He wondered if it was him, if he was the problem and he just was bound to wind up alone. 

Another long pull of beer. 

He grunted when he heard a knock at the door and his eyes narrowed in his foggy haze. No one really knew he was here, so he wondered who it was. He put his beer down and got up, grabbing his gun from where it rested in his holster and walked over to the door. It didn't have a peep hole, so he had to rely on the chain as he opened it up and peeked out. 

Angela and Cam stood there and when Cam saw him she raised an eyebrow. 

"Really Seeley?" She asked, laughing quietly. "Can't be too paranoid can you?" 

"No one knows where I live now, Cam." He pointed out, unlocking the chain and letting them in. "You two shouldn't know I live here either, so excuse me for being a little safe, rather than sorry." He eyed them curiously. "Speaking of no one knowing I live here..." 

"Guilty." Angela held a hand up, smiling at him. "You had to give your new address at work so I did a little digging..." 

Booth looked at her incredulously. "You hacked the FBI database?"

Angela scoffed and held har hands out, clasped at the wrists in a mocking manner. "Are you going to arrest me, officer?" 

Booth rolled his eyes and sat back down. "You know I'm not." He pointed out. "However, if you get arrested by the FBI, I'm not saving your ass either." 

Angela made a face and laughed a little. "Give me a little credit, Booth, I covered my tracks. I'm good." 

"They got good people, too." Booth pointed out. 

Cam shook her head at the two of them. She gestured to the beer Booth was finishing. "How many is that?" 

"Well if you check the trash in my lovely kitchen..." He pointed over to another part of the one room. "You'll see this is my sixth. Don't worry, I'm stopping. I have work tomorrow and I'd rather not go in with a hangover. I haven't done that in years, and I'm too old now to go back to it again."

"Yeah once you hit forty, it just isn't worth it anymore, and every year after that...how many is it for you, Seeley, five?" Cam grinned at him.

"You'd know, Camille, you're just a year younger than me. Not even." Booth smirked at her. 

"Boy, I feel so young, and yet like I'm in the room with people much younger than me." Angela deadpanned.

"You're thirty six, enjoy the last of your thirties while you can." Cam nudged her. 

Angela laughed. "Don't worry, sweetie, I plan to." 

"Not that I'm not enjoying the banter, but why are you two here?" Booth asked.

"What? Aren't you enjoying our wonderful company?" Angela asked.

Booth raised an eyebrow. He was a trained FBI agent, damn it, he wasn't going to let two women distract him.

"We came to check on you and see how you were doing, Seeley." Cam said, a gentle tone to her voice.

"Don't pity me, Camille." Booth pointed his nearly empty beer bottle at her. 

"I never said I pitied you, Seeley." She pointed out. "However, you are my friend and I've known you for a long time now, excuse me for showing actual concern. I know things are hard for you right now." 

"Yeah it sucks." Booth mumbled, staring down at the label on the bottle of beer in his hand. 

"I know what you mean." Angela sat beside him and grabbed the bottle out of his hand, finishing the last dregs of what was left in it. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Hodgins and I aren't exactly on great terms right now. Officially we're separated. The whole Paris thing sort of came between us, I guess. He has Michael-Vincent tonight so I decided to come over here with Cam when she brought it up." 

"I'm sorry." Booth said sincerely. 

"It's not your fault, big guy." Angela nudged him affectionately. 

"I guess we just suck at relationships, huh?" Booth cracked, laughing quietly. 

"Well..." Angela trailed off, smirking. "I always heard the best way to get over a relationship is to get under someone else." 

Booth snorted, glancing over at her. "I've heard that, too." 

"I know, doesn't exactly help right now." Angela ducked her head. 

"Why not?" Cam asked. 

"What?" Angela looked past Booth at her, since she'd sat on his other side. 

"Why not?" Cam repeated. "I mean we're all single here, technically, it's not a crime to have a little fun." 

"I think I've had more to drink than I thought." Booth mumbled, gaping at her. 

Angela looked at Cam curiously. "I never knew you dipped into the lady pool, Cam." 

Cam ducked her head, laughing quietly. "Not exclusively, but as long as there's a guy there, I don't mind some things." 

Angela beamed at that, and patted Booth on the knee. "What do you say, Booth? Wanna drown your sorrows in a couple of hot ladies?" 

Booth laughed incredulously at that, covering his face. "Oh God, the double entendre you slipped in there." 

Angela smirked. "I'm pretty proud of myself for it, too." 

"Seeley..." Cam said, putting a hand on his arm. When he looked up at her, she leaned in and kissed him. He stilled at first, and every fiber in his being told him to pull away, to throw both women out and try and put this entire thing behind him. But the fact of the matter was, things with Cam were familiar, it wasn't as uncomfortable as he expected and he found himself leaning into the kiss, instinctively pulling her closer. 

"God that's hot." Angela murmured, breaking Booth out of his reverie.

"Wha...." He managed, pulling back from Cam. His head was foggy, and he wasn't sure if it was from the emotions or the beer. 

Before he could do anything else, Angela leaned in then. She grabbed him by the front of the shirt and kissed him. A part of him, deep down, had been attracted to Angela from the first time they met, and he had a couple of fantasies about her even, but he never thought they'd be here. He finally reached the point of no return and decided fuck it, and pulled her to him, holding onto her lower back as he deepened the kiss. She moaned into it and dug her nails into his shirt. When she pulled away so both of them could breathe, she looked around. "Where the fuck is the bed?" 

Booth blushed. "You're sitting on it." 

"You sleep on a couch?" Cam asked, a little disbelieving. 

"It pulls out into a bed." Booth waved a hand. "It's actually not as uncomfortable as it seems." 

"Ok." Angela said. "Well let's pull this bad boy out. But if we wind up breaking it, it's not our fault." 

"Not broke a bed before." Booth mused as they they all stood up and he began pulling the cushions off of the couch. "I have to say, my ego sort of likes the idea." 

"Even if the bed is a crappy couch that wouldn't take much to break?" Cam asked, amused.

Booth flashed her a boyish grin. "My ego can spin it however I want." He joked. He finally got the cushions off and pulled the bed out. He kept the bed clothes on it, so it was all done. He looked over at Angela and choked on his tongue almost when he saw that she'd already taken the liberty of removing her clothes. "Fucking hell." 

"You like what you see, Booth?" Angela asked playfully.

"That's one way of putting it." Booth pulled her to him and kissed her again. His hands moved to her bare hips and he held her to him before they wandered back to her ass. He squeezed gently and she let out a quiet moan, moving against him. 

Cam moved up behind Booth and he moaned when he felt that she was naked as well and one of his arms moved back to touch her as much as he could. Cam's hands moved around him and rucked up Booth's shirt, running her nails over his stomach. He shivered at the touch. She raised his shirt up and he moved his arms so he could yank it off and throw it. 

"Whatever you do for a fitness routine, you should keep doing it." Angela mumbled, looking him over. "Not a lot of guys your age look nearly as good as you do." 

Booth preened under the praise and smiled brightly. "Thanks, Ange." He quipped, pecking her lips. He moved away from both of them, groaning softly as he looked them over. He quickly undid his pants and pushed them and his underwear down, moving past them and getting onto the bed, laying back on his back. Angela and Cam shared an amused look and they both crawled onto the bed. Cam moved up and started kissing him, Booth's arms going around her, holding her to him as they made out.

Angela took advantage of his distraction and she took Booth's length in her mouth, sucking on his dick which was moving quickly from half mast to full on. Booth groaned into the kiss, his hand digging into Cam's back. He pulled away from the kiss and panted as Angela blew him, his eyes closing. He reached up and gently took one of Cam's breasts in his hand, playing with the nipple with his thumb. Cam let out a delicious moan and Booth sat up. He put one hand on Angela's head, not doing anything but resting it there. The other arm he snaked around Cam's waist and pulled her closer, leaning down to suck on her nipple. When she dug her nails into his hair, it spurned him on and he ran his tongue around the tip, gently nipping with his teeth. 

Angela pulled back from him and he looked down at her, gaze hazy. "I need to grab..." 

"No need for me." Angela said. "I'm on the pill and I'm clean. I know you are..." 

"Me either." Cam offered, and both of them knew about the fact that she couldn't get pregnant. 

"Damn." Booth muttered huskily. "It's been a long time since I've been in a girl without anything on." 

"Well let's break you back in, soldier." Angela pushed him back on his back and climbed on top of him. He grunted softly and Cam moved back from him so he could grab Angela by the hips. She straddled his dick and he felt his pulse jump as she slowly lowered herself down. He wasn't the biggest man ever, he was secure enough to admit that, but he knew from experience he had more than enough to work with. When she was fully seated against his pelvis, he bucked up against her gently and she moaned, throwing her head back. Cam leaned over and kissed Angela's neck, fondling her breast, and Booth gasped, his hands tightening against Angela's hips as she started moving more on top of him. 

Cam pulled back from Angela and gave Booth a grin. He looked at her with a fucked out look and watched as she moved her body closer to his. When she threw her leg over him, he got the idea and as she was facing Angela, she lowered herself onto his face. This was a favorite spot of Booth's and he started eating her out immediately, knowing what she liked. He put his hand on her hip to help stabilize her and ran his tongue up and down her slit, his other hand coming up to gently push at her clit. He heard Cam moan and then it was swallowed up. By the sounds he was hearing, she and Angela were kissing and Booth almost wished he could watch them. 

After a little while, Angela's orgasm seemed to sneak up on her, and she started bouncing up and down hard on Booth's pelvis. He almost thought he would have bruises there the next day, as the sounds of their sex filled the room, but he couldn't find it in him to care. Vaguely he remembered that the walls of the place were pretty thin, but he really couldn't bring it on himself to give a fuck, his ego preened at the idea of other people hearing their sex. Angela squeezed him tightly as she came, and he felt his pelvis get soaked from her juices. She rode out the orgasm until she could no longer hold herself up and she moved off of him, laying off to the side fully sated.

Cam moved off of his mouth and Booth rubbed lightly at his jaw as she flashed him a grin. He could tell by the look on her face that she was probably pretty close herself. He knew he was. "Think you can bring this little party to an end, Seeley?" She asked playfully. 

"Pretty sure I remember how you like it." Booth moved to get up as she laid back, her head laying on Angela's stomach. The other woman started running her fingers through Cam's hair as Booth positioned himself between her legs and slowly sank inside of her. Both he and Cam moaned loudly and once he was seated all the way, he moved gently a few times to get her used to him again. When she reached back and grabbed his ass, squeezing it, he smirked at their old 'language'. He leaned down and kissed her hotly, putting his mouth by her ear. "Still like it the usual way?"

"You know I do, Seeley." She breathed out, closing her eyes as he reached down and flicked at her clit a few times. "God, please fuck me." 

"Hold on, baby. I'm going to fuck that nice, tight pussy of yours until I can't feel my dick anymore." Despite his course language, which he knew was a turn on for the both of them, he kissed her almost tenderly and then he pulled almost out of her and slammed back in. Both of them moaned loudly as he kept it up, slowly speeding up his thrusts. Soon enough he was slamming insdie of her and Cam's fingernails were marking up his back and ass, squeezing him tightly. Booth felt his orgasm coming up on him and he threw his head back. "Shit! Fuck! Cam! Oh God, I can't hold back...baby come...come with me...fuck..." He felt her orgasm hit her and as soon as her walls started squeezing around him, his own release came and as she shouted his name loudly, he let out an almost gutteral growl, coming somewhere from deep inside his chest.

They started coming down from their high after a few moments and Angela spoke up then. "Wow, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen." She said honestly. "I mean...that was primal, raw...it was hot." 

Booth laughed breathlessly as he gently pulled out of Cam. He moved around so he didn't crash on top of her and laid on his back beside Angela, while Cam moved to lay on his other side. The two girls laid on his chest and he ran his fingers through Angela's hair, while he placed a hand gently on Cam's back. 

"Well I for one wouldn't mind doing that again." Cam said honestly, shocking him. 

Booth looked down at her a little boggled. "Oh yeah? Really?" 

Angela grinnend and gently ran her fingers over his stomach. "What do you say, Booth, do you think you could handle two women in your life?" 

Booth groaned loudly and laid his head back, the groan turning into a breathless chuckle. "You know what, I don't know, but I think I'm gonna have a lot of damn fun finding out." 

"I think we all will." Cam promised, kissing his shoulder gently. 

As Booth laid there, something occurred to him. "Damn it, I think we broke the bed." He distinctly felt like he was laying in a hole and he groaned loudly as both women broke down into hysterical giggles. 

"Don't worry about it, big guy." Angela kissed him softly. "We'll move you somewhere else. That way we can all be around each other more." 

"I'd like that." Booth felt his eyes closing, tired out from their sex, and both women snuggled closer to him, all three drifting off to sleep.


End file.
